Desire
by TheHopelessRomantic95
Summary: The sequel to Need! Shayera has been kidnapped, Mari has been hurt, and John has lost the one who is most important to him. Will there ever be a happy ending for our Green Lantern and Hawkgirl?  Read to find out... then review!
1. Taken

_"I don't even know you anymore."_

John watched as she turned to the sky. 'Do I stay here? Or go after Shayera? Or Mari?' This was hard. Staying meant he didn't care. Going after Shayera meant he didn't care about Mari. Going after Mari meant that he didn't care about Shayera. Looking at the sky he made the same choice as he did in his apartment. He dug in his pocket and pulled out his ring.

Searching the sky before him, he spotted Shayera as she made her descent into some alley. He was still far behind her as the rain began to fall. His heart stopped when he heard her scream and saw a flash of light. "Shayera!" John flew faster. When he made it, all he saw was a van racing away. In a panic he called her name. "Shayera!" He looked around for the van "Shayera! Damn it!" He kicked a trashcan. Touching his com-link he called. "J'onn. Beam me up. I think Shayera was kidnapped." With a flash of blue, he was up in space.

* * *

><p>"Uhhhg." She moaned as she woke up in a dark place. "My head." She tried to move but her arms were locked at her side by a metal band. 'What the hell?' Suddenly light flooded the room. From her small bed she was sitting on she could see that the room was not too big and home to a small table and chair. There were no windows. Her breathing hitched. She could feel her claustrophobia begin to set in.<p>

"Shayera! Darling, you're awake."

He looked at her and frowned. She wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were closed and she was hunched over, her head between her knees as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. His face turned to concern. "I'm sorry there're no windows. We'll be moving soon. This is just a quick stop."

Shayera looked up towards her captor. But as she saw his face her sarcastic comment died at her lips. "H...Hro?"

Her captor looked down at her. He was wearing a black leather jacket and black jeans. There was nothing covering his face. She could easily see his scar. His hair was still black, and his eyes were crazy and filled with rage.

"Yes Shayera. It is me. Surprised?" he asked with a sneer.

Shayera was shocked. "You're alive. But how? Where are your wings? And your helmet?"

"After the invasion, we went back to Thanagar. We fought as much as we could, but it didn't matter. To insure that the rest would be able to escape, I sacrificed myself. I didn't think that I would survive. But if I had to die, I'd do it willingly for my home. My wings? They were injured beyond repair in an explosion. My helmet?"

He had a faraway look as he remembered. "I failed Thanagar. I have no right to wear it."

"How are you here?" Shayera asked, her claustrophobia forgotten.

Hro looked back at her as if remembering that she was still here. "I don't remember much after the explosion." he sat down beside her on the bed. "I took refuge on a nearby planet. Then I came here..." he looked at her with a glare full of hate. "...to take back what was and still is mine."

As if someone had flicked a switch, his anger died. He reached out and stroked her cheek. "I had assumed that I would have to fight the lantern again, but clearly, he doesn't want you." Shayera narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing.

"Soon it will be you and me, just how it should've been." He stood up and kissed her cheek. She jerked away from his touch with a look of disgust.

"No one will look for you, they may not talk about it anymore but you are a traitor, and in their eyes you always will be. Tomorrow we leave." Hro turned the lights off and left Shayera.

After he left, Shayera laid herself down on her right side. 'Hro is alive. And he's kidnapped me. I really do have the worst taste in men.' she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" John roared as he hit the keys. "Calm down Lantern." Batman said. John looked at him. "How can I? Some bastard kidnapped her!" Batman had found out that a security camera showed the alley way where Shayera had been taken. Calmly Batman stated all the facts they had. "Obviously he was following her. He was the one that hurt her. And he's Thanagarian." John's head snapped up. "How do you know he's Thanagarian?" Batman clicked some keys and the video showed him attacking her. "His weapon had shocks. And the eagle crest on his chest gives him away." John merely glared at the screen. "I'll find you Shayera. I swear.'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So here's chapter 1 of story 3. What I'm thinking is that this will be the last story, of this series, but it will be longer than the previous 2. Hopefully, you all will stick with me(: Chapter 2 will be up soon(:<strong>


	2. The Beginning

"_I love you John."_

* * *

><p>The next day, they left. Just as he said they would. To insure that Shayera wouldn't escape, Hro kept the metal bands around Shayera's wings, but he handcuffed her right arm to the car door. After an hour of silence in the van, Hro spoke up. "Shayera, I know you want answers."<p>

"So?" Shayera interrupted.

"So we've got a long drive. Ask me anything. And I will answer."

Shayera didn't say anything. She was thinking if ways she could escape. So another hour of silence passed. He drove, and she plotted. The silence was broken when a phone rang. "Hello." Hro answered. He nodded and smiled. "I told Nancy that I'd be taking a week off." he listened to the other person. "Yeah blame Nancy. Don't worry the museum will be fine." He laughed. "Alright Carter, I'll talk to you later." He hung up and continued driving.

"Museum?" Shayera asked. Hro looked at her.

"Yes, being on earth meant that I would have to start over. So I chose something I would know. Thanagarian technology. Luckily for me I found that at midway city."

"And Carter?"

Hro laughed. "Yes Carter, he is a great guy, but an amateur fighter. Hawkman! What a joke!"

Shayera had her mouth open in disbelief. "All this time. You were here on earth." Deciding that now was a good time, Shayera began her questions. "How did u get back to earth?"

"After my failed attempt at saving Thanagar, I was at another planet. I asked for a ride. "

"How long have you been here?"

"6 months."

"How did you find me?"

Hro looked at her. "Oh Shayera, wherever you are, I will find you."

"Have you been stalking me?"

"Not at first. I'd hear about you on the news. But when Carter talked about a friend of his being injured the same time as you, I followed him. Imagine my surprise when I saw him turn into Hawkman. So after that I followed him."

"Then u started following g me."

"Yes. After the night u stopped by his apartment." He smiled in a mocking way. "I was especially glad to learn that you were having trouble with the lantern." His smile was replaced with hate. "You are mine, now and forever."

Shayera said nothing for awhile. "Where are we going? We've been driving for 2 hours already."

"Simple, our new home. We will arrive soon."

* * *

><p>It was huge. Shayera could barely believe her eyes. There, on a cliff facing the open sea, was a large house. The outside was white and most of it was glass. For a Thanagarian, it was almost perfect. Shayera herself had always preferred mountains.<p>

"It's breathtaking. Isn't it?"

Saying nothing, Shayera simply nodded.

Life at the house, or pretty prison as Shayera thought of it, was quiet. She wasn't allowed to go outside. Hro, or Alec, his human name, would leave only to go to store. After a week, he had to start leaving to go to work at the museum. When he left, he'd say goodbye and kiss her. As soon as he was out the door, Shayera would spit and wipe her face with disgust. Hro worked with Carter, which meant Carter was close. The first day Hro went to work, he had seen the planning glint in Shayera's eye.

"Were not in Midway city. It's close, or maybe far. That is information that is for me to know and for you to never find out." He had left her with a smirk and a wink. Frustrated, Shayera kicked the door.

In the house, Shayera would read. There wasn't much to do, she'd also exercise. At nights, she'd look out her window towards the sky. Towards space. She'd wondered if anyone was looking for her. Anyone besides John.

Then she would fall asleep with his name at her lips.


	3. Cold

"_Didn't think I'd need a jacket where we were going."_

* * *

><p>Pacing, that's all he seemed to be doing. He'd wait and wait for any sign of his Thanagarian love, but there were no signs. She'd already been gone for 3 weeks. John Stewart wasn't the only one looking for Shayera. A couple other members were too. Mostly it was john and Batman. Flash helped to, along with Rex and Carter. But none were as devoted, or obsessed as John.<p>

"Damn it!" The lantern yelled, slamming his hands against the keys. "Where is she?"

Unfazed, Batman merely continued on looking at the computer screens. "We will find her. Just be patient. She's strong. When we find her, she'll demand to know why it took a so long." Slowly, John seemed to be going mad. He couldn't eat or sleep. He spent his nights soaring the skies looking for Shayera.

John looked towards Batman. "We will find her."

Later, in Shayera's room, he sat on her bed. "I promise you Shayera I will find you, no matter what."

* * *

><p>She hated to see him like this, but she didn't know what to do. When Mari had heard of Shayera's abduction, she couldn't believe it. Shayera seemed like the type villains would fail to capture. Like most people who also thought this, she was wrong. On the 2 week mark of Shayera's abduction, she had tried to talk to John. She failed. Mari had only wanted to clear the air between them. Sure she was hurt, but she had also entered a relationship knowing that it wasn't going to last. She lost and Shayera won, but Shayera wasn't here to enjoy her victory.<p>

When Mari attempted to talk to John she caught him in one of the many hallways of the watchtower. "John!" She called. "Wait, I want to talk."

He stopped and looked at her. "Look Mari let's talk another time. I have to look for Shayera." He then turned around and continued on walking. Frowning, Mari had gone home. It was useless. John wouldn't talk to anyone unless it was about Shayera. If Shayera wasn't found soon, John would go over the edge of insanity, and nothing would be able to bring him back.

* * *

><p>Cold, she was so cold. It was as if she were freezing to death. Shayera gave a small scoff. Hro would never let her die. She was to be his, forever. She would say till death, but he wouldn't allow that for some time. Shayera thought back to what led to her freezing.<p>

On Thanagar, the months were only 3 weeks, so Hro had decided to celebrate their first anniversary. During her captivity, Hro hadn't touched her. A small peck here and a hand cupping her face there, never more. Once the 3 week mark hit, Hro decided that was long enough. Long story short, he demanded, she refused. In return of her refusal, he locked her in this room. Saying her attitude should "cool down."

Shivering and bringing her wings closer around her, she promised something to herself. 'Whatever happens, I swear. I swear that I will tell John I love him and start our relationship again.' Gathering her strength, she sat herself up.

'I will see John again, even if it kills me.'


	4. Viewpoints

**Ok longest chapter so far. This is mainly just different POVs of other characters. Hopefully you like it. I worked hard! Lol Enojoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you ok?"<em>

They sat in silence eating. There were candles lit around them and on the table. Outside the sun was setting and left the sky in an array of orange pink and a little blue. The sound of waves crashing against the bottom of the cliffs could be heard softly. A hint of seawater was in the air, due to the open windows. It would be a perfect romantic setting if she was with the one she truly wanted.

"Shayera-" Hro started.

Shayera looked up at him with a glare. He sighed. "You could at least try to be happy here. There's no crime to fight, no people who hate you, nothing. It's peaceful."

She laughed softly. "It would be peaceful if I had chosen this. Instead of being kidnapped." She went back to eating. 'Flash would say that I was birdnapped.' Instead of eating, she mainly pushed the food around her plate. It had been two days since her experience with the cold room. Did he expect her to just forget about it?

"In a short while you'll come to think of this place as home."

Deep down she knew that wasn't true. There were only 2 places where she truly felt at home. One was the original watchtower. 'Which is gone because of me.' And two, was at John's apartment. 'Which I may never see again.' Looking out towards the last few rays of the sun, Shayera heaved a sigh and watched the sun disappear.

* * *

><p>Later that evening he stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him. Throughout dinner she hadn't said another word to him. Instead choosing to look out the window. Even when he walked her to her room and said goodnight, as it was their nightly routine, she remained silent. Hro felt his anger rise. He wished he could just take to the skies and feel the wind with him. Slowly he calmed down. 'She'll be mine. Just like always' he sat down at his desk and began looking over the plans for the new weapons exhibit for the museum.<p>

* * *

><p>He missed her. Worried about her. Worried about John too. He couldn't help but think of a few things. If he had gone with Shayera that night, maybe he could've helped her. If John could've made his damn mind up, Shayera would probably be here. If John wasn't so stubborn, everyone would be safe and happy. There were so many "ifs". Sighing, Carter Hall leaned back in his chair. He was working late at the museum. It was quiet. It would've been peaceful, but it wasn't. He had time to think. Sighing once more he got up and decided to go home. There was nothing here after hours. Nothing but memories of a certain night that should have opened people's eyes. Grabbing his keys, Carter walked out of his office and into the night.<p>

* * *

><p>What could he do? He couldn't go out and find her just like that. He couldn't search the entire world fast enough. Shayera was in danger there was no doubt. There was one possibility that most have thought of but would never tell John, well besides good old Bats. But even Batman didn't believe it so he never said. Flash himself found it hard to believe too. But it was still a possibility. One that he would think about but could never speak. What if Shayera was dead? There. He thought it. He felt awful that he did, but what if she was? Flash didn't want that. He wanted his family together. Flash cracked a small smile. 'I want John and Shayera together.' Lying on his back he breathed in slowly. He missed his sister.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside the earth, underneath a house, lay a cave, and in that cave, lay a bat. Said bat was at his keyboard. He was working on different cases at the same time. It seemed like the bat never slept.<p>

"Master Bruce?" A voice called out. "Her royal majesty is here to speak with you."

"Let her in." Batman replied without looking away from the screens. After a few seconds he heard her voice behind him.

"Still working Bruce? It's pretty late."

"Evil doesn't rest Princess. I'm also looking."

"Still no sign of her?"

Batman didn't reply. He only kept looking at the screens. Diana sighed. This man made her crazy! No emotions from him at all!

"I'll find her soon."

And it was true. As Batman, he took pride in doing what he did right. He would find her and it would be soon.

"Bruce…" Diana said softly. "Why don't you take a break?"

Finally Batman turned his covered eyes towards her.

"I don't need a break." He said slowly. Then he continued to work.

Knowing that it was no use Diana turned away from the Dark Knight. "I'll leave you to your work then. Goodbye Bruce."

Feeling like a failure, Diana walked up the steps that led to Wayne manor. If only Bruce gave in to their attraction. They could be happy. He might actually smile. Diana knew that Bruce liked her, Zatanna had told her so. Paris told her. Even John had told her. John had told Diana about Bruce's reaction to her "disappearing." Heaving a disappointed sigh, Diana took to the skies and headed towards the metro tower.

When he was certain that she had left, Batman took off his mask and slouched on his chair. He couldn't let her in. He couldn't let anyone in. Bruce knew it hurt her, but he didn't want her too close. If they ever became more, she would see all of him. His dark side, his obsession with work, eventually it would push her away and she might hate him. He couldn't imagine why she loved him. He was darkness. And she was anything but. Diana was good. He wasn't. Standing up, Batman went upstairs to get ready for a charity event. Another day, another mask.

* * *

><p>It was late. She had just attended a party celebrating the launch of a need fashion line. Being the main model of the show, Mari had to go. What she really wanted was to go home and sleep. She felt tired all the time. Mari didn't tell anyone, but she went out some nights to look for Shayera. Everyone would probably think she hated her, if they had heard what happened that night, but she didn't. She was mad at first sure, but she knew it was bound to happen.<p>

It didn't hurt as much anymore. She held her head up high and focused on her work. Arriving at her loft, she opened the door and walked in. Inside, there was a figure sitting on her couch.


	5. Memories

"_Why don't you just go talk to her?"_

"_What, me? Talk to her? No way!"_

"_Yeah, you'd probably be wasting your time anyway. I hear she's...you know..."_

She smirks at him as he looks at her worried.

"_Brazilian."_

"_Ha, ha." _ He is unamused.

"_If you're afraid to talk to her, I'll tell her for you."_

As she starts her way towards Fire, he zips right in front of her, stopping her. _ "Don't!"_

She looks at him and crosses her arms._ "You are so very sad."_

* * *

><p>The change from Mari to Vixen was instantaneous. She went into her fighting stance and demanded, "Who are you?"<p>

The figure continued sitting on her couch hunched over. "It's me. I came to see how you were."

Mari calmed out of her stance. "John?"

The figure sighed and stood up. "Yeah it's me."

Mari walked over to her ex and sat down, pulling him down next to her.

"Why are you here? You should be home sleeping. I hear you haven't been there since Shayera was taken."

John looked down towards the floor. "I can't." He buried his face in his hands. "Everything there reminds me of her."

Mari looked down at the ex-marine sadly. He was miserable. She wondered if this was how he acted after the invasion. She wouldn't ask. That'd be stupid. Hesitantly she rubbed his back. "She'll show up. I'm sure of it."

John looked up at her. His eyes had bags under them; his mouth seemed to be in a permanent frown. "I'm so sorry."

Mari smiled softly. "For what? Breaking my heart?" She chuckled. "I'm a tough girl John. Since Shayera came back, I knew we were doomed from the start. It's Ok. Really. I'm fine and I know you will be too once she's back."

John grasped her hands. "Thank you Mari." He even cracked a small smile. "I'm glad I came to see you." He stood up to leave. "I'm glad we're ok."

Mari walked him to the door. "I'm glad we are too."

* * *

><p>She couldn't get comfortable here. Falling asleep was difficult. Feeling the air from a window was torture. She wanted to be free. She wanted to fly away from this prison and launch herself into John's strong arms. He'd hold her tight and murmur sweet things to her. But she wouldn't really hear what he was saying. She'd be too focused on the feel of him, the feel of home.<p>

Sighing, she roughly turned from her right side to her left. On the new side of the bed, Shayera had a great view of the horizon. 'It's kinda like the view in Pirates at the Caribbean 3.' She thought. Shayera had just came back from the mission with Mari and Vigilante. Wally had suggested they watch POTC 3 when it came out on DVD. He said that they would watch it together to cheer up her mood, but once she made it to the lounge they planned in watching it in, she saw that she wasn't the only one he invited. On one couch, Wally sat with Fire next to him. The only available seat was the loveseat. And in that love seat, sat John.

"Shayera!" Wally shouted. "Finally! Come in and sit down so we can start!"

Reluctantly, she sat down besides John. "Hello John."

He dipped his head. "Shayera."

'Shhh!" I've been waiting for this movie forever!"

Shayera rolled her eyes and John laughed. All throughout the movie, Shayera asked John questions and he answered. She hadn't seen the first two. Shayera enjoyed the movie immensely. Especially a certain William Turner. Shayera found the romance between Elizabeth and Will so sweet. She found the heartbreaking relationship between Davy Jones and Calypso a tragedy. She wondered how she would've felt if she were in Calypso's place. Loving a man who was sure to hate her, and had a good reason to. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized that her and Calypso had the same problem. Leaning close to John she whispered,

"Would you still love her?"

He looked away from the tv and looked at her. "Always."

For the rest of the movie, Shayera remained quiet, intent on the movie and John's answer.

At the end of the movie, John leaned close to Shayera, "Would you wait 10 years for him?"

Looking into his unnaturally bright green eyes, she answered him truthfully. "I'd wait forever."

* * *

><p>That night hadn't changed anything. They still remained stuck in an awkward sort of friendship. They'd talk but soon memories would resurface, and hurt feelings were brought up. They'd leave in opposite directions feeling down and awkward. Other times when they would talk and Mari came up to them usually left Shayera feeling rage course through her veins as she watched Mari deliberately wrapped her arms around John. When he wasn't looking, Mari would smirk at Shayera. She'd grit her teeth and look away thinking 'John is happy and he deserves it.'<p>

But that was then. This was now. This whole day, Hro hadn't said a word to her. He was barely there. She liked it that way. While Hro was gone, Shayera had tried to get outside. But she couldn't.

Switching her position on the bed so that she was on her stomach, she watched the last bit of sun shine disappear. In her mind she imagined her own flash of green and in that green light flew a lantern. A lantern who would take her far away from here. Closing her eyes, she dreamed of her Lantern flying towards her and whisking her away.


	6. The night sky

**Ok the idea for this chapter, and the next one, came from a movie. I'm a little embarrassed, but I thought that it would be a nice scene to add in this story. I won't say what movie now, but in the next one I will. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>It didn't have to be this way."<em>

The next few days, Hro was mostly gone. Where he was, Shayera neither knew nor cared. He would come back late and leave early in the morning. Every night he made sure to come see her in her room. Shayera would never talk or look at him. She may have loved him once but when she learned that he would take the lives of earth, she knew the man she no longer loved was no more.

It was the 5th week of her imprisonment, when Hro came back earlier than usually. Smiling brightly, he strode over to where Shayera was sitting and pulled her up.

"Tonight we are going out."

"Out?" She asked trying to pull her hands back.

"Yes, and if you're wondering why, it's because I have found a way to disguise those." He said pointing to her wings. "I've been working on it just for you. That's why I haven't been home that often."

Before she could say anything, he was already pulling her to her room.

"Here." He said handing her a bracelet. It was slim and silver. If it were an actual piece if jewelry, Shayera would've described it as beautiful. "All you have to do is wear it and press the button. You're wings will disappear."

At that she looked sharply up at him.

Seeing this he said "Don't worry. The bracelet will only remove them temporarily. Press the button again, and they reappear. Easy. Put the bracelet on and pick a dress. We're going to 'Le ciel de nuit'." He then left the room.

Now alone, Shayera thought of the restaurant Hro was planning on taking her. Le ciel de nuit. The night sky. John had taken her once. It was a beautiful place. The finest food, wine, and champagne. In the middle of the restaurant, was a dance floor. They'd play classical music during most of the night but they had dance hours. Every other hour, people could dance. It was usually tango. To dance however, you had to know the routines. Shayera smiled as she thought of the week John had spent teaching her the moves. He called it "the broken tango." To her it was fun at first, but then she realized how intimate of was. And she loved it. She didn't like the fact that you had to start out with a stranger then meet your partner. Even a short amount of time from John was unbearable.

Shaking herself mentally, Shayera snapped out of it and picked out a green dress. She also found a little black veil looking thing that only went past your eyes. She decided to add that as well. Putting on the dress was difficult. Shayera was hesitant to use the bracelet. Signing, she put the bracelet on, closed her eyes, and pressed the button. Other than a slight tingling where her wings met her back nothing happened. Keeping her eyes closed, she finished pulling the dress up then put on the veil/mask. Slowly, Shayera opened her eyes and faced the wall length mirror. The dress was a light green and stopped above her knees. On her right hip, was 3 silver things that looked like leaves holding the dress up, causing the fabric to look held up. The straps were thin and formed an X on her back. Looking at her reflection, she felt she was looking at someone else. She looked beautiful. With one last glance she left her room.

Hro was waiting for her in the living room. As she came into view he immediately stood up and offered his arm. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She said dryly.

The two went outside and went to the garage. The car amazed Shayera. She heard Flash talking about this car before. "Camaro. Nice." At that Hro grinned. They drove for about 40 minutes before arriving. Before they got out Hro stopped her. "You must remember to call me Alec. In case we run into a colleague of mine." Getting out of the car, Shayera agreed.

Le ciel de nuit was as beautiful and elegant as she remembered. Checking the schedule next to the specials menu, she found that the time of the broken tango was at 8:30. 'As always.' Shayera thought. Now it was 8:00. The waiter led them to a table and they sat down. As they looked at their menus, Shayera looked Hro over. Like her, he never wore a mask. Her eyes took in his black hair and his scar. Shayera had her scars too, but they were almost always covered. Hro had his bare to the world.

"Alec?" She called to him.

"Yes?"

"What do you tell people when they ask about your scar?"

He frowned slightly before answering. "I tell them it happened in an explosion. Which one? They answer that themselves. A lot of explosions occur with crime here on earth." Shayera nodded. They ordered their food and when it came out 10 minutes later, they ate in silence.

It was 8:25 when Shayera checked the time for the hundredth time. Hro, or Alec, noticed Shayera looking at the clock.

He smiled. "Would you like to do the broken tango? I saw you looking at the schedule."

She looked back at him. "If you don't mind, I'd love too. Do you know the steps?"

"I've never done this but I've seen it a lot. I've been here a lot. Let's go." He reached to grab her hand, but she was already halfway to the dance floor.


	7. The Broken Tango

"_C'mon, for old time's sake."_

It was 5 weeks since she was gone. It was a year today since he first took her to Le ciel de nuit. He though back to the end of that night. She made him swear that no matter what, they'd dance. 'Looks like I lied.' He thought. J'onn, sensing his thoughts came into the lounge the green lantern occupied. "Why don't you go there tonight? Take a break from here and have fun tonight." Looking at the Martian John said "What would be the point? Shayera's not here. And no one goes there alone!"

The Martian narrowed his eyes. "Go there. It's the only place you'll be able to think of her that's filled with food memories. Not dread and miserable longing." Immerse yourself in the good memories. Let it help you have hope that you'll find her." Before John could reply the Martian left.

Dressed in a black suit and mask John arrived at Le ciel de nuit. It was 20 to 8. He sat at the table the waiter gave him. Luckily for him, he got the last mask available for the next dance. As he sat at his table waiting, his eyes looked around the room. They stopped at a woman who was wearing a green dress and red hair. She sat with a man with black hair. His heart sped up. The woman looked just like Shayera. The only thing missing was her wings. He closed his eyes and turned away. Of course it wasn't her. He was a fool for thinking so. Finally it was time to dance. John stood up and walked towards the dance floor.

* * *

><p>Obviously Hro didn't realize that the person you start with isn't your dance partner the whole song. Just the beginning. Since when didn't want to dance with him, she didn't tell him. She just wanted to dance and imagine her masked partner was John. The men and women lined up in two different rows. The men were on one side and the ladies on the other. "Now presenting, The Broken Tango." An announcer called. Hro smiled and the dance began. The music had a quick intro, and then all at once the two rows marched to meeting in the middle. Once the lines met, the ladies ducked their heads down then slowly came back up. Slowly they turned and finally met in each other's arms. Shayera had her left hand on Hro right shoulder and here right arm in the air holding his left hand. The dancers broke away from the line and split into pairs. Hro took the lead.<p>

As he led her around the floor, her eyes seemed drawn to one of the other dancers. 'He looks just like-' her thought was cut off as Hro twirled her. Remembering what came next, Shayera threw up her left leg straight out then put it to Hro's side as he leaned down with her. As they came back up, she prepared herself to spin away from him. To her surprise she spun right into the arms of the man she was so drawn too.

* * *

><p>As his partner spun away from him, John prepared himself to catch his new one. It was the woman he saw earlier! He had watched her dance when she wasn't looking. She just looked so much like Shayera. As she finished her spin towards him, she threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled him close. To John her embrace seemed familiar. Slowly, the two of them moved their faces apart. His breath caught in his throat. Up close, this woman looked like his Shayera. Before wither of them could say anything the next step was up. Grasping her left hand, they turned and continued dancing. Facing the direction the danced, then towards each other, his partner smiled and he spun her. When her back faced John put his arm behind her head to support her as she leaned back. She stayed there for a moment then together they brought her up. She kept her back towards him and he stood close behind her, his chest almost touching her back. To him, this felt alien. There were no wings to caress his chest.<p>

John grasped her right hand in his, and the two began moving. After a few steps, his partner moved away from him, only to twirl back into his arms. He responded with a deep dip. Bring her up, he saw her dazzling smile.

* * *

><p>The masked man she danced with was good. He constantly reminded her of John. She sighed as she was dipped and tried to stop thinking if John. Shayera was having fun, as he brought her back up she couldn't help but smile. Once she was back up, she put her right hand on his chest and walked forward making him go back. She towards her right and saw Hro watching her. Instantly her smile left. Looking back at her partner she prepared to be lifted onto, and then rolled off of, his back. At first she was worried but by now she knew her partner was strong. The move was as fun as she remembered. As she hit the ground, the two were close together. Slowly they spun her left arm around his shoulders their faces almost touching. They danced and he dipped her again as she was brought back up she realized that her and her partner were oh so close. She couldn't help but think of John again. Accidently, his name slipped from her lips. His head snapped up and he held her tighter. "Shayera?"<p> 


	8. The Broken Tango part 2

"_It's, uh... fetching."_

Saying nothing, Shayera moved on with the dance. Once more he dipped her. When he brought her up, he whispered in her ear, "Shayera if this is really you, please tell me." Hearing his voice low and intimate sent shivers down her spine. Slowly they turned and his eyes searched hers. After another 2 quick dips, she spun and they were side by side, then they walked backwards.

"What if it was? What would you do?" He grabbed her hand and she spun into his arms and he dipped her one final time. Her right knee was at his side and her head almost touched the ground. Slowly she came up, leaving her knee at his side. That way, they were so close together.

Finally he answered. "I'd take you away." She smiled. While the other dancers began to walk away from the dance floor, the two of them stayed. After a few moments, Shayera moved away from him and grabbed his hand. "Come on." Then she led John away.

* * *

><p>She took him upstairs and out a balcony. She let go of his hand and went to the edge of the balcony. Closing her eyes, she took in the night air with deep breaths. John stood behind her and watched her. He still couldn't believe it was her. Slowly he made his way to her. She turned around and lifted her hands to his mask and took it off. It was like the night he died, except this time she was the one unmasking him. "John." She whispered. He leaned his head down to hers and put his hands on her waist. He closed his eyes and focused on the feel of her. "You found me." Then he kissed her.<p>

* * *

><p>The moment his partners came back up, he let her go and looked for Shayera. He saw her on the other side of the dance floor with her partner. They were still in each other's embrace. He glared down at them. As if she felt his glare, Shayera took her partners hand and took him upstairs. Hro tried to follow them but the people leaving the floor were in his way. He lost sight of them. Seething with anger he went up the stairs and looked for them.<p>

* * *

><p>The kiss was slow and sweet. Finally they parted. John buried his face in her neck. "I've missed you so much Shayera. I thought I'd go crazy without you. I think I did."<p>

Shayera wrapped her arms around John. "I did too."

Abruptly, John pulled away and gripped her shoulders. "Shayera! Who took you? Where did they take you! Where are your wings? What the hell happened!" Before she could answer, the doors to the balcony opened and Hro stepped through them. "Alec!" Shayera said out of shock as she jumped away from John. Remembering that Hro has seen John's face, she put his mask back on. 'Alec' walked towards Shayera and took her hand pulling her away from John.

"I think we should go home sweetie." He seemed calm on the outside but Shayera knew he was mad.

"Oh ok. I was just thanking Mr. Stewart for the dance." She then turned back to John. "Thank you for the dance." Before John could reply, Alec had already taken Shayera away.

'Who's Alec?' John thought.

* * *

><p>As they raced away from the restaurant Shayera felt miserable. She should've told John where she was, who had her, and most importantly that she loved him. 'That should've been the first thing you said.' She scolded herself. On top of all this, Shayera was nauseous and tired lately.<p>

Shayera looked at Hro out of the corner if her eye. He was focused on the road, but he gripped the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white. A tiny prick a fear hit her. 40 minutes later, they arrived at the house.

Hro got out of the car and went to Shayera's side and dragged her out of the car. "What the hell?" She yelled at him. Ignoring her, he took her inside.

Once they passed through the door, Hro turned and faced her. "Who the hell was that?" He demanded, his handed gripping Shayera's wrist. It hurt her but she refused to show her pain. "The man you danced with." His glare turned deadly. "I saw you with him. No one does that with a stranger. You knew him. Don't deny it!" By now he put his face to hers.

Shayera tore her wrist from his grasp and met his seething gaze calmly. "I don't know what you mean." Then she walked past him. "He was my partner for the dance he took me up to the balcony and I thanked him for the dance then you came." Just as she was about to go upstairs, Hro pulled her back and backhanded her fiercely. Shayera hit the ground with a sense of deja vu. She propped herself up with her left hand and held her right have to her cheek. Hro knelt down to her and she flinched from h's touch. In a soft, but threatening, voice Hro said "You are mine. Never forget that. I may have lost you once, but now. I'm all you have." Then stood up and walked away. As soon as he was out of her sight, Shayera got up and went to her room. In the bathroom, Shayera looked at her face. 'That's gonna bruise.' she thought to herself. "Bastard." She muttered.

Quickly she got ready for bed. All she wanted was to go bed she was exhausted. After she took off the dress she looked down to wrist. Pressing the little button, she felt the slight tingle, and then the familiar wings reappear. She dressed in her pjs and lay on her side with that she faced the window. Closing her eyes, she thought back to her dance with John. She smiled. 'I should've known that was him.' She remembered how she had practically begged him to take her again. And again and again. It was one of the things on earth she loved so much. It was different from Thanagar. And so much better. She thought. With a smile she closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	9. Found

"_Dang, lock him up!"_

Flying high in the air, John kept an eye on the car Shayera was in. After around 40 minutes, the car parked in a garage. 'Nice house.' John thought as he looked around. He saw the man, 'Alec.', take Shayera out of the car. "What the hell?" he heard Shayera yell. John felt his blood boil. He went to one of the windows and watched as Alec got in Shayera's face. She remained calm and said something as she walked away. Whatever she said made him angry and he turned around, caught her wrist and slapped her. John watched as she hit the ground. He almost burst through the window right then and there. But Shayera people's herself up. He could see the hit had hurt bit she wasn't showing it. 'That's by girl.' John thought. He watched her go to what he could only guess was her room.

Getting up from his spot, he put a finger to his com-link. "J'onn."

"Yes John?"

"One for transport. I found Shayera."

* * *

><p>As soon as he was in the watchtower, he immediately told J'onn to call batman and, he couldn't believe he was saying this, Carter. They met in Batman's private computer room. Unsurprisingly, Batman was already there. "What do want John?"<p>

Before he could answer, Carter walked in. "What happened?"

"I found Shayera."

Both men looked at him. "How?" Carter asked.

"I ran into her tonight."

Batman jumped right on. "Where?"

"Le ciel de nuit. She was there with this guy." His expression turned to one of anger. "This guy is her kidnapper. I'm sure."

"Details, John."

"His name is Alec and he drives a black Camaro."

Carter then spoke up. "Alec?"

John looked towards him as Batman typed. "Yeah. Alec. Why?"

"I work with a guy named Alec with a black Camaro. But I doubt it's him. He lives alone."

"What does he look like?" Batman asked John.

He has black hair. I didn't see his face because get was wearing a mask. I know where he lives though."

"Is it a huge white house with most of it glass?" Carter asked.

"Yes."

"Damn it!" Carter punched the wall. "That bastard! We have to go get her."

"You damn right we do."

Batman looked at Carter. "Tell me about this guy."

"He's a nice guy; I've worked with him for about 6 months now. He manages the weapons exhibit at the museum. He also has a scar that covers most of his face." Batman thought this over and went back to the screen. Carter moved closer to john. "So what's the plan? Are we going to barge in, kick his ass and bring Shayera back? Or are we gonna go stealth mode and sneak her out?"

John didn't reply but remained silent as he thought. Something about Alec was bothering him. He seemed... familiar. He shook it off as Batman began to say something.

"Alec Hudson. Born out of the country. No date available. Owns a black Camaro for which he paid cash, same with his house. Black hair and eyes. 6 ft 2 tall. Works at midway city museum. Hmm. Not much information, which makes me think, this isn't his real name. Shayera was a target to him. This has to be personal."

Carter spoke up. "It can't be a Thanagarian. He didn't have wings."

"Neither did Shayera." Again John was met with shocked looks, well one from Carter. Batman just looked at him waiting for an explanation. "Her wings were gone."

"Were there any scars?" Batman asked.

"No."

As always, Batman had an answer. "It must be a device of some kind...I've heard of something like it. Her molecules have been rearranged but her wings are still there. Whoever this guy really is, he knows his technology. If we just barge in without a plan, he would probably see it coming. He probably has cameras all over."

"Then we make a plan damn it!" Carter shouted.

Batman ignored him. "John, go back there tomorrow night. Scout it out. When you come back we'll make our plan." He looked at both John and Carter with a glare. "Don't do anything before that. At all. If one of you screws this up, I'll use Shayera's mace myself and make you wish you listened." With that said, Batman left the room.

Carter left the room and transported down to his apartment. Quickly, he changed from his Hawkman get up to his usual clothes. He ran down the stairs and jumped into his car. Carter didn't care about what Batman said. He was going to go see if Shayera was really at Alec's.

Alec lived about 40 minutes from midway city. Since he sped down the highway, Carter made it in 30 minutes. He got out of his car and knocked on the door.


	10. The Rescue part 1

**Just so you know... we're getting closer and closer to the end!**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm serious."<em>

Inside, Hro, or rather Alec, was sitting in the living room. His mind was filled with memories. As these memories played in his head, he watched the flickering flames in the fire place. His thoughts started at the failed invasion. How happy he was to see his beloved.

5 years was a long time to be alone.

Though he would never tell her, he had bedded several women. It was only for his pleasure. He never loved them. His fists clenched so that his knuckles went white. 'She did the same, but she fell in love.' Hro ground his teeth together. He hated the lantern. He should've killed him. 'I would've if it wasn't for Shayera.'

Hro had been heartbroken when he had heard of Shayera's betrayal. Not her betrayal to their people, but to him. She was his, no one else's. Just his. But the lantern had stolen her from him. 'And now, I have her back.' He smiled. If anyone had been looking at him, they may have described his expression as evil, maybe even cruel. Hro stood up, ready to go to bed, but was stopped by the sound of frantic knocking.

Opening the door, Hro, now changing into Alec, was surprised.

"Carter! It's damn near midnight." Alec exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Carter said nothing, but came in and looked around, searching.

"Is there a problem?" Alec asked.

Carter straightened up. "No." He sighed. "No." He went over and sat on the couch. "Went out tonight?" Carter asked.

Alec looked down at his outfit. He hadn't changed out of his tux. "I did."

"Why the change? Did you find the right girl finally? Or did you steal her away?"

At the word 'steal', Alec narrowed his eyes at Carter suspiciously. Carter walked over to Alec.

"Did you force her to go with you? Knock her out first? Threaten her? Threaten John if she didn't cooperate?"

By now he was in Alec's face. Alec merely met his gaze evenly and gave nothing away. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anyone named John." The part about not knowing someone named John was true. Alec continued. "The woman, who graced my presence tonight, is someone who I've yearned for. For years in fact. We just finally had this chance tonight to go out as two people who have spent far too much time apart."

Carter wasn't listening. He didn't believe a word. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

Carter was starting to get mad. "Shayera! I know you know where she is! You were with her tonight!" At the last word, Carter grabbed Alec's collar and pushed him against the wall.

Alec wasted no time and punched Carter, easily knocking the human unconscious. Quickly, Hro made his way to a nearby closet and grabbed some rope. Shayera might've heard the commotion. He had to go check.

Once Carter was tied up and left on the floor, Hro made his way to Shayera's room.

* * *

><p>Awoken by some sound, Shayera got out of bed to investigate. As she opened her door, she was met with the sight of Hro, who seemed out of breath as if he ran to her room. "What was that sound?"<p>

"It's nothing." He quickly said.

She was confused and suspicious. "Ook, do you need something?" Both Thanagarians were standing at her door. One confused, and the other, well Shayera didn't know what was up with Hro.

"No. I just wanted to check on you."

Shayera started closing the door. "Well I'm fine as you can see, so I'll be going back to bed." She closed the door. Something was up. She slid down the door and sat on the floor. As much as she hated it, Shayera knew Hro. She knew when he wanted to keep something from her. She didn't know what he wanted to keep from her, but she knew there was something. Shayera ran a hand through her hair and sighed. She felt hot and achey. Almost like she wanted to hurl. But that could wait. First, she had to make a plan. She jad been here too long. It was time to go home.


	11. The Rescue part 2

"_I don't think I want to know…"_

"Damn it Carter." John said as he moved his hand away from his com-link. It had been an hour since Carter stalked off. And he wasn't answering. "Green Lantern to Batman."

"Have you found him yet?"

"No. He's not at the museum or his apartment."

"Check the house Shayera's at. Knowing him, he'll think he's helping. I'll meet you there."

"Ok. Wait, how do you know where he lives?"

"Don't worry about that now. Meet me there as soon as possible. Batman out."

Sighing, John turned around and headed towards Shayera.

* * *

><p>John arrived at the house 30 minutes later. He landed by the garage. Looking around, he failed to find Batman. "Over here." A voice came from the darkness.<p>

John turned and faced the bat.

"I'm not surprised you're already here."

"You shouldn't be." Batman walked towards John. "We need a plan. If Carter is there, we know he didn't have a plan."

"Ok. So what do we do?"

"I go in, find Carter, see who this Alec is, and we rescue Shayera."

"That's it?"

"Yes. Now wait here." Without another word, the dark Knight left the green lantern.

Finding an open window, Batman quickly and quietly slipped inside the house. By the looks of it, he was inside an extra room. Traveling by shadows, Batman walked around. In the living room he found Carter unconscious and a man with black hair pacing. His hair was messy ,as if he ran his hand through it multiple times. Batman continued on. After a few moments, he found a room that had its door closed. Opening it, Batman slipped inside.

* * *

><p>Shayera couldn't sleep. Ever since Hro came to her door, sleep eluded her. She also became quite uncomfortable. For the last hour, she had ran to the bathroom at least 4 times to empty her stomach. Her clothes also seemed tighter than usual. Now she sat by her window, she had tried to leave but every time she opened her door, Hro seemed to be there.<p>

Feeling a familiar presence, Shayera smiled. "I know you're there. What took you so long?"

Emerging from the shadows of her dark room, Batman replied. "I didn't want to take you away from this paradise."

She turned to face him and rolled her eyes. "Gee thanks. Remind me to repay you."

She stood up and grinned. "So. What's the plan?"

* * *

><p>Pacing. A verb that was familiar to him. Batman was taking too long. In reality, Batman had only been gone for a few minutes, but John couldn't wait. He was so close! She was so close! Ignoring what Batman said, and his conscience, John Stewart made his way to the house.<p>

* * *

><p>"Simple. I take you to John, he takes you to the watchtower and I get Carter."<p>

"What about Hro?"

"Hro?" Batman asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes. You know, my psychotic captive?"

"Explain."

Shayera lips twitched. "The world's greatest detective couldn't work out who my captor really is. I gotta say Bruce, you may new losing your edge." Before the brooding hero could respond, Shayera's face went a shade of green and she ran to the bathroom. Batman followed her and held her hair back for her as she emptied her stomach's contents for the umpteenth time that night. When she was done she leaned against the wall. "Ughh I feel like crap." Batman grabbed the cup next to the sink and put some water in it. Handing it to Shayera, he asked, "How long have you been throwing up?"

Shayera accepted the drink and drank greedily. "It started a few hours ago."

Batman pondered this and just as he was about to say something, Hro banged on the door.

"Shayera! Are you alright?"

Shayera's head snapped toward the door. "I'm fine!" She called out.

"Alright. If you need anything let me know."

Hearing him move away, Shayera leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. She could feel that Batman was still watching her. "What?" She snapped, opening her eyes. "Never mind. Just get me out of here."

He narrowed his eyes. "Fine. Come on." He grabbed her arm and helped her up. "We'll go out the window and meet up with John." As he opened her window, Shayera stopped him. "Wait. I want to grab something."

Batman simply nodded. Walking over to her mirror, Shayera grabbed a small bracelet. "Ok. Let's go."

Right as her feet touched the outside ground, Shayera took a deep breath of freedom in.

"Come on. We have to get to John in case he comes back."

Right as they began to walk they heard a loud crash from inside the house. Wasting no time Batman yelled, "Get to John!" and dove back into the house.

"Like hell!" Shayera then followed him into the house.


	12. The Fight part 1

"_This won't be like the last time you took something that belonged to me."_

Something was off. His cover didn't seem to be working anymore. 'If Carter suspects something, he's bound to have brought back up. For an hour he paced. Finally he heard sounds coming from outside. Going to the locked closet, he reached in and grabbed his axe. He knew who it would be. Lighting his mace, he held it up. "Prepare to die Lantern.'

First thing he had to do was find Shayera. Find Shayera, and take her far, far away while Batman found Carter. After Shayera was safe, he'd come back if needed, to get this 'Alec'. His face darkened as he thought of what he'd do to the kidnapper of his love. Finding the same window Batman had gone through, John slipped into the house. Inside, he looked around. This room was bear. So he stepped out into the hall. With his back pressed to the wall, John inched his way down. After passing a few closed doors, John found the living room, which was empty. Just as John stepped in the room, he was punched. John flew into a table. Putting a hand on his lip, John Stewart looked towards his attacker.

With an evil grin, Alec looked down at John. "The Green Lantern. What a please surprise."

John leapt up and slammed into Alec knocking him off his feet. "Where is she?" John screamed as the two wrestled. Alec grunted and yelled, "You'll never take her. Not again."

'Again?' John thought. Alec felt John's grip loosen and took a chance to throw him off. Alec took this chance to throw John across the room as hard as he can. Once John hit the wall, Alec took this as his opportunity to grab his axe and charge for John. "Shayera is mine! I won't let you take her away from me again!" Alex screamed as he swung his axe towards John's chest. John lifted his ring and produced a green shield. As Alec hit it over and over again, John looked around for anything that could help him. Suddenly the shield broke and John felt a blinding pain, and an odd sense of déjà vu, across his chest. Seeing nothing that could help him, John shot a beam of green power at Alec.

With the beam of light, Alec was thrown against the wall. Quickly thinking, Alec grabbed a chair and threw it at John. Naturally, being a Green Lantern, he used the ring to protect himself. With this opportunity, Alec threw his axe at John and jumped in the air at the same time. Of course again, John protected himself from the axe but not before Alec was able to jump and attack him, getting pushed to the ground, with Alex staring at him from above. Alec grabbed his axe and put his foot on John's chest, keeping him down and swung his axe high above his head, ready to strike at John's heart.

* * *

><p>Shayera hurried after Batman. As they got closer and closer to the living room, voices rang throughout the house.<p>

"Shayera is mine! I won't let you take her away from me again!"

With her hawk like vision, Shayera saw that Hro had John pinned down. With a look of malice, Hro turned on his axe. A cruel smile appeared as Hro prepared to make the final blow that would end John's life.

Pushing herself, Shayera ran faster. "JOHN!" She screamed. Tears made their ways to the eyes. For one moment, time stood still and John caught her gaze. Then, he shook his head. "NO!"

* * *

><p>Breathing was hard. Soon it would be over. He could feel the life pouring out of him. <em>'My blood.'<em> He corrected himself. Time seemed to slow down. It was as if Life was crawling by slowly just tease him. John could hardly keep his breathing steady and his eyes open. Finally, Alec raised his axe, and John closed his eyes, praying that death would be quick. "JOHN!"

Hearing his name, his eyes popped open and he saw the love of his life running towards him. Knowing that she could die trying to save him, he shook his head. _'Don't die for me.'_ He shut his eyes and heard her bloodcurdling scream. "NO!"

* * *

><p>Batman hardly winced as his body collided with the now discovered Hro. The impact sent the two men reeling. Batman remained on top of Hro and slammed his elbow to Hro's jaw. The hit connected and jerked Hro's head to the left. Bringing his head towards Batman, he pushed him off and grabbed his axe. The two men stared at each other and suddenly ran. Hro raised his axe, it crackling with electricity, and Batman merely crouched in his fighting position.<p>

Hro shouted out his fighting roar and swung his mace, hoping to hit the bat. Batman ducked under the swing and kicked Hro's back. Pissing him off, Hro became even more determined to kill the bat. Using the force that pushed him forward, Hro used the momentum to add to the final swing.

Stepping forward with his right foot, Hro swung his mace to his left, while turning. Batman was good, but even he did not see the crackling axe coming. Hro smiled triumphantly as the side of his axe hit Batman's temple, knocking out the Dark Knight. Kicking the bat for extra effect and pleasure at defeating him, Hro turned to make his way to Shayera. She had to pay for bringing this disarray into his house. No, their house. And finally, he'd kill the lantern.

* * *

><p>She cradled his head in her lap. She felt tears coming, but didn't let them fall. He seemed to be at peace. His breathing was slow and his eyes were closed. As soon as Hro was off of him, Shayera kept running towards him. She had watched the fight intently, but most of her attention was to John. His hand gripped hers tightly.<p>

Turning back to the fight, Shayera felt all the hopes of an escape leave her. Batman was down and Hro was making his way towards them. Shayera braced herself and stood up, leaving John on the floor. "Hro-" she started to say, but he hit her.

"How could you?" he asked. Shayera was on her back and she scooted back quickly to avoid his steps.

"I give you this life, this house, and a second chance with me. And you do this. You bring chaos into my house and all this violence." His voice softened. "I only wanted you to be happy."

He brought his axe back up and it crackled to life. He looked at her menacingly.

"Now, you pay."

* * *

><p><strong>The end is closer and closer! Ha ha! Hopefully this chapter wasn't too confusing. And hopefully the fight was exciting enough, there's more to come! Maybe a death? Maybe not? <strong>


	13. The Fight part 2

"_Anything I took was freely offered."_

When Shayera felt her back hit the wall, she scrambled to her feet and set a punch towards Hro. He grabbed it with his left hand and pulled.

Shayera jerked forward and Hro slammed his knee towards her belly. Feeling a sudden urge to protect her stomach, Shayera turned her body so that Hro hit her side instead. Hro retracted his knee, and Shayera fell to the ground. Hro grabbed her by her hair and lifted her up.

"Why?" When she didn't answer, he shook her yelled louder. "WHY?"

Shayera met his crazy eyes. "I don't want to be trapped."

Hro looked at her in disgust and threw her back down. Her head hit the floor and she was a bit dazed. "This life is something others would kill for. I've given you this house. It is magnificent and spacious. It offers comfort and protection."

"It's a prison." Shayera spat out. Hro continued on, ignoring her comment.

"Its only occupant loves you and wants nothing but the best for you. Why doesn't this make you happy? Why couldn't it?"

"It wasn't a choice." Shayera said as she fought to stand up. "And I will fight to get out of here. And trust me, I will leave this…this prison, and I will never see you again. I will be free."

Hro sneered. "The only way you'll leave, is in a body bag."

Shayera smiled weakly. "Bring it on."

Hro roared and held his axe high in the air and charged for her. _'Shit. I don't have a weapon.'_ Shayera thought to herself. As Hro swung his axe down, Shayera ducked and heard Nth metal imbed itself into the wall where her head was just at. Shayera quickly tried to run, but her arm was caught by Hro. Her training kicked in and she kicked her foot out and hit Hro's arm. Shayera was strong, but Thanagarian men were stronger. Especially this one. Hro continued to hold on as his took his axe out of the wall. He lifted it high above their heads, and slammed it down. At the last moment, Shayera took a cheap shot, and hit his groin. Hro dropped the axe and Shayera scrambled away. She made her way to the front door.

For the second time that night, Shayera got a breath of fresh, free, air. But that freedom didn't seem like it was meant to last. Hro was right behind her. She was so close! Once she was at the cliff, she could fly away. _'But what about John? And Batman? And Carter? Carter! Where is he?'_ Her sudden thoughts invaded her mind and her footsteps faltered and she stumbled. Hro caught up to her and swung his axe. The sharp blade cut a bit of her wings, but went deep into her back. She gasped and she hit the ground.

Hro cruelly walked over to her and pressed his foot onto the deep gash on Shayera's back. She screamed out in pain. Hro took his foot off of her and knelt down. "If you are willing, we can go inside and show our _guests_ out. Or we can do this the hard way and just kill them. One by one, starting with the Lantern."

Shayera could only nod and take his hand. He helped her up and the two walked back towards the house.

'_I'm sorry that I couldn't fight anymore.' _The pain radiating from her back was killing her. Walking, itself, was a challenge. _'I'm so sorry.'_

* * *

><p>Noises. Shouts. Yells. These sounds penetrated his foggy mind. They still didn't fully wake him. It was the silence that did. Opening his eyes, he groaned. The only time he had been punched hard enough to knock him out had been from Shayera. This punch nearly killed him. He tried to move his arms, but found them unable to move. <em>'Alec!'<em>

Memories swarmed his mind and he started to struggle to get out of his binds. He was mad and determined to get out of this. If the noise stopped, did someone die? No! He couldn't think like that. Struggling some more, he failed to even loosen the rope. Groping the floor of the closet he was stuffed in, Carter looked for something sharp. Cutting his hand in the process, Cater found something and cut himself loose. Feeling the blood rush back through his arms, Carter stood and stretched. The he opened the closet door and stepped out.

He went to the living room first.

He could see Batman lying unconscious in one corner of the room. He saw blood and followed the trail with his eyes. What he saw surprised him. There John lay, a puddle of blood surrounding him. Carter went to Batman. "Batman! Wake up! John needs you."

"Get off of me." Batman mumbled as he got up. "Move." He said to Carter as he pushed him aside. "This is your fault I hope you know that." Batman reached John and looked him over. "Where's Shayera? And where have you been?"

"I don't know. I just got out of my own ordeal."

A scream broke through and immediately had them looking for the source.

"Shayera…" John mumbled.

Batman looked towards Carter. "She's outside and Hro is with her. We need to get there. Now."

Putting John in a more comfortable spot, the two heroes made their way outside.

"Get away from her!" Carter yelled as he and Batman got closer and closer. Hro cursed under his breath and held onto Shayera's arm in a vice like grip. He switched directions and began to drag Shayera to the edge.

"Let me go!" Shayera yelled as she tried to get away.

Hro didn't reply but kept dragging her along. When they were at the edge, they stopped. Shayera looked over the edge. Jagged rocks could easily be seen, the waves crashed into them violently. If she were human, Shayera would've been freaked out of her mind. But she could fly, it was no big deal.

Hro turned and faced the two heroes who were now 15 feet away. "If you come any closer, she goes off the edge."

Batman looked at Hro as if he had lost his mind. Carter spoke out his thoughts. "She can fly. What would be the point?"

Hro smiled cruelly and simply swung his axe. Even with the electricity, the axe could cause irreversible damage.

The axe was swung up, and right through Shayera's right wing. The blade went in halfway and Shayera let loose a blood curdling scream in pain. It was just like the injury she got on the day of Darkseid's attack. Immediately, she was down. Batman got his Batarangs out Carter took a step forward. Batman put his arm out to stop him and Hro laughed.

"Take another step and she falls."

Carter immediately stepped back. Batman spoke up. "What do you want?"

Hro stepped in front of Shayera and opened his arms towards the two men. "I want my house to be at peace. I want you gone and I want Shayera."

Carter bristled up and opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by a weak, but at the same time, strong and deep voice.

"Round 2. You and me. No one else. We'll settle this once and for all."


	14. The Fight part 3

**Before you read this... I am a horrible person. After you read this, you might understand why I say this. Anyhoo...Enjoy, if you can.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry, John."<em>

Hro grinned. This was his chance. He would finally rid the world of this… lantern. Hro was surprised he wasn't dead.

He limped closer and Hro got a good look at him. John was bloody and looked beat, that is… if you were looking at anything but his eyes. His brown eyes were set and determined. They held the passion that fueled him now. That passion was for protecting one person, and that person was Shayera.

"If I win, you leave Earth and never come back." John spoke. "You will never hurt Shayera again." At the last part of his terms, John's fist tightened and his eyes started to glow green. Hro met his gaze and spoke up.

"And if you lose, Lantern?"

John took a deep breath. "We both know what it means if I lose."

Hro laughed. "Very true Lantern, very true indeed." He took a large step forward, leaving Shayera on the ground. "If I win, you won't be there of course, but when I win, I want Shayera to stay and Batman and Carter to leave."

"Hell no!" Carter shouted. He was quickly cut off by John.

"Carter! Stay out of this." John looked to Hro. "And if you lose?"

"I won't." He said menacingly.

"Fine." John simply said. Then with a burst of green light, his suit was repaired, his brown eyes went green, and he launched himself at the man who he wanted to kill.

* * *

><p>Shayera lay on her stomach. She wanted to die. The pain was killing her; not being able to help John was killing her. She saw him talk to Hro but didn't hear anything. The wind had picked up and dark clouds were looming closer and closer. She saw John fly to Hro. <em>'No.' <em>she wanted to say. _'Stop fighting.'_

But no one would hear her. Hot tears started to run down her cheeks. Her eyes slammed shut. Is it possible that this is all a huge nightmare? Or that the last 6 weeks had been some cruel joke? Maybe she was in a coma.

"ARGHHH!" Shayera flinched at the sound and opened her eyes. It seemed to her that Hro had attempted to cut into John, but John had constructed an axe of his own. She reached a hand out and gripped the grass. She'd help John. She would save him. His death wasn't part of the plan today. Ever so slowly, Shayera started to make her way over to the fight. All of a sudden, her view was cut off by black boots, and a black cape. "Going somewhere?"

Shayera growled and attempted to push the boots away. "Move, Batman. I've no time for you. I need to get to John!"

"If you want him to lose then by all means, go ahead. He doesn't need to be distracted."

"Why aren't you helping him?" She screamed. Carter came up behind them still watching the bloody fight.

"They made a deal."

Shayera stopped struggling. "A deal? What kind of deal?"

Batman reached down and pulled Shayera up so that she was sitting. She winced as Batman's hands probed along her wounds. "Don't worry about it. We need to get you fixed up."

Knowing that Batman wouldn't tell her, she shut her mouth and prepared for pain. Batman was careful. He took some bandages from his utility belt and carefully put them on Shayera. When she was all bandaged up, she tried to stand.

"Wait." Batman's gruff voice stopped her. "Let me see your stomach."

"My stomach?"

Not waiting for a response, Batman put his hands on Shayera's stomach. She took slow breaths and tried to figure out what the Bat wanted. Soon, the hands withdrew and Shayera opened her eyes. Batman had stood back up and was watching the fight intensely.

"Batman?" Shayera said tentatively.

Batman looked towards Carter. "No matter what happens, Shayera is not to go near the fight. Do you understand? No matter what."

"Alright.", was all Carter said. "Come one." He said to Shayera. He helped her up and tried to take her in the house.

"No." She said. When the two heroes continued walking, she dug her feet into the dirt. "I said no! We need to help John. This isn't over. We need to do something."

Batman stopped and got right into the Thanagarian's face. "I need to keep you safe. Not just for yours and John's sake." Getting no response from Shayera, just an angry glare, Batman continued on to the house. He left Carter to deal with Shayera. Hearing a shout, a dull hit, and the sound of fast, faltering footsteps, Batman turned around.

Carter was on the ground, and Shayera was making her way to the bloodshed. "Shayera!" Batman started to run after her. Hearing the Bat, Shayera ran faster. Unfortunately, Batman wasn't the only one who heard Shayera.

* * *

><p>Hro had been facing her, while John's back was turned towards her.<p>

Shayera wasn't thinking. Her only objective? Get to John.

That was it.

Nothing else.

Should she have planned something?

Definitely.

At the last moment, right before her hands could reach John, Hro brutally pushed him aside and brought his axe up.

Then, she was on the ground.

Cold,

Wet,

And feeling a dull pain. _'When did the ground become the sky?'_ Shayera reached her hand out and saw it was drenched in blood. _'Blood?'_ Then the pain came. She hissed sharply and looked down. Across her stomach, there was a deep gash. The blood wasn't gushing out as she would have thought it would. Instead it was slowly flowing out in deep currents. For some reason, her mind drifted to Batman, as she thought back to Batman, she came to a realization. Slowly she closed her eyes and let the tears fall, as rain started to fall as well.

John screamed as he saw his beloved was hit. Her wounds were too great as her blood flowed steadily from her. She collapsed. Immediately, John went to her. He noticed that she was crying. He knelt down beside and took one of her hands in both of his. She reached out with her free hand to his cheek. Through her tears she said the last thing he would have expected. "I'm so sorry."

He coughed out a laugh. "For what?", the tears forming in his eyes threatening to spill over.

She looked down towards her stomach, and removed her hand from his. Laying it on her stomach, which was bare between the top of her pants to her belly button and covered with blood, you could see a little, barely there, bump. Her tears ran more freely. "I couldn't keep him safe."

John looked down and set his hand on hers. Understanding flashed through his mind and memories played in his eyes, but were replaced quickly by sorrow and loss.

John leaned down to touch her forehead with his, entwining their fingers, his tears finally seeping out and mingling with hers. Slowly he touched her lips with his own. "I love you, more than anything."

Behind them, they could hear Hro being dealt with by Batman and Carter, but chose to ignore it. Shayera kissed him with the last of her energy. Sadly, she smiled at him. "I know."

As Batman and Carter finished dealing with Hro, they walked up behind John and Shayera. The sadness was almost tangible. Batman knew what was going to happen. Carter looked at him questioningly, hopefully. Ever so slightly, the Dark Knight met his gaze and shook his head. Carter bit his lip and looked away. Soft sobs shaking him.

Eyes closed and foreheads still pressed together, John noticed that Shayera's breathing was slowing to a deadly pace. He leaned back up and called her name. "Shayera! Open your eyes! Stay with me!"

Her eyes fluttered opened, they locked on to his, but then her focus was lost. She looked up one last time and she stared up past him. Her mouth was slightly open and she barely breathing. Slowly she drew her last breath, closed her eyes and went still. "No!" John shouted.

As her last breaths left her, Shayera felt a pull. She felt herself go up, up, and up into the bright white bliss that was known as death.


	15. Alive

_" It was the shock of the detonation that stopped his heart... no, he's gonna be fine."_

The rain continued to fall as John stared at his beloved. Her final breaths had just left her and she seemed to be in peace. As if the heavens were mourning, the rain began to pour down even harder.

"I want to take her inside." John said. And no one argued. Carefully, John put his arms around Shayera and lifted her up. Batman and Carter took the now unconscious Hro and followed John. A minute later, they were inside, except Hro, who they left outside. John set her down on a couch and took her hand again.

"When my heart stopped, she saved me. Hers is done, and I can't bring her-" John stopped as an idea popped into his mind. Quickly, he turned to Batman. "Where is his axe?"

"Outside… why?"

John didn't answer. Instead, he ran outside and grabbed the axe. The rain had washed off some of the blood, but it was still bloody. On it, there was his blood and hers. He thought back to the damage the axe had caused. Flinching, John picked it up and flew back to the house. He pushed Carter and Batman aside, kneeled down next to Shayera, and closed his eyes.

One night, when it was just the two of them, Shayera had explained her mace's power. The weapons on Thanagar were all the same. It was controlled by your thoughts. All you had to do was think of your mace lighting up and it would do so. But the process of gaining total control of your weapon took a very long time and a lot of concentration.

John knelt with his eyes shut. He could feel the electric currents that ran through the axe. But he couldn't see them. _'Damn it! Come on! I need her back!'_ Suddenly, sparks flew from the axe and it became alive.

"Yes!" John shouted.

He put the axe on Shayera's chest and shocked her, just as she had done to him all those years ago. Batman caught on and grabbed Shayera's wrist checking for a pulse. As the axe touched her chest, Shayera jerked up to the shock, but didn't awaken. _'Will this work? Her heart is stronger than a human's. It has to work.' _

"Please Shayera, wake up." He whispered. He lowered the axe to try again.

"Clear." Batman said drily.

Shayera jerked up once more, and this time, John added more power to the axe. Much like he did, or at least thought he probably did, she yelled out and arched her back. Batman looked up at John. "She's breathing."

Immediately John put the axe down and put his hands on her face. "Shayera?"

The only response he got back was a quiet groan. "Oh thank god!"

Batman worked quickly. "John, we need to get her to the watchtower. Now."

"Who will stay with Hro? We cannot bring him up there with us."

Carter spoke up in a meek voice. "I'll stay here. Have someone come down here so we can figure out what to do."

John nodded. "J'onn? Immediate transport for 3."

In the next instant, the three heroes were in the watchtower. John scooped Shayera up and flew straight towards the Med bay. Batman called J'onn and the two followed John.

John burst through the Med bay doors and set Shayera on one of the spare beds. J'onn began to work on her. He frowned as he looked her over. In his deep voice he said, "She is in bad shape. Extremely bad." He looked at John "You will have to leave while I try to save her."

John looked at the Martian incredulously. "Leave? How could I-" He was cut off as Batman dragged him out. "No!" John shouted as he fought Batman. He lost and was taken away from the only thing that would ever make him happy again.

* * *

><p>An hour, then two passed; finally J'onn came into the waiting room where John was. He stood up. "How is she?" He asked. In a more quiet voice he added, "And the baby?"<p>

J'onn took a slow breath and looked at John. "The gash in her back required a large number of stitches. Her right wing will heal with no problems. It's just like the injury she suffered from Darkseid's attack."

"And the baby?" John asked again.

"When did she become pregnant?"

"6 weeks ago. It was before… before she was taken."

J'onn thought in silence. "The baby is fine. Her not breathing didn't affect the fetus." He put a hand on J'onn's shoulder. "You saved her. Shayera and the baby. If you hadn't brought her back when you did, you would've lost the baby and Shayera may have suffered serious, irreversible damage."

"Can I see her?"

J'onn's thoughtful face turned into a little smile as he answered John. "Of course."

John quickly walked pass J'onn. Batman stayed behind in order to talk to J'onn. "What's wrong?"

J'onn still stared after John and answered the question. "He said that Shayera must've become pregnant 6 months ago. After examining her, I found that her body appears to be somewhere between 10 and 11 weeks pregnant. The baby is fine but it's rather strange."

"Thanagarian pregnancies could be different from our own here on earth. Is she really ok?"

J'onn smiled again and nodded. "I expect she will fully recover. Soon she will give birth, perhaps 4 to 5 months from now."

Batman simply nodded, and the two continued to look towards the direction that the lantern disappeared through.

"I always knew it would happen." J'onn said with a small smile.

"What would?"

"The two of them would fall in love, and someday have a baby."

"How did you know it was John's?"

J'onn turned towards Batman, his smile still there. "It was all he could think about."

* * *

><p>At the door, John stopped and took a deep breath. Looking down at his hands, he saw that they were shaking. Sighing again, John clenched his fists and stepped inside the room.<p>

Shayera was asleep. She was so beautiful, and she looked so peaceful. After the horrors of the last few weeks, she deserved sleep. Especially someplace she was safe. Walking quietly, John went over to the side of her bed and sat down. He felt… weird, excited, shocked, and… well, he couldn't exactly describe it. He just rescued his love, found out she was pregnant, lost her, and saved her. How should he feel? A soft moan quickly nabbed his attention.

"Bashari…" Shayera's head moved to the right. "No…" she whispered. When she whimpered, John went straight to her.

"Hey." He said quietly, brushing her hair aside. "It's alright. You're safe."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter took awhile. I had two versions. One, Shayera remained dead and the story ended. And two was this. I prefer this one(:<strong>

**If it doesn't make sense on how she survived, I don't care. It's Fanfiction. So hopefully you all like this chapter. I do!**


	16. Memories or Dreams?

"_You didn't have to."_

His lips were soft. His touch was fire. Her body was blazing, and she never wanted it to stop. Moments ago, she revealed her face. He had looked at her as if she were a goddess. In everyone's eyes, she truly was. And Katar was her god. _'Katar.'_ Her eyes flew open and she sat up.

"Chayera?" Bashari asked worriedly. "What is wrong?"

Chayera looked down towards her new human lover. "I love you." She said, finally admitting the truth. She covered her mouth in shock. That wasn't supposed to come out. Slowly she removed her hands and said the thing she had intended to say. "We cannot do this. Katar will kill us both." Bashari looked at her in silence, neither denying nor accepting. He simply waited for her to go on, and she did. "But I don't care." With the last few words, she grabbed Bashari's face and kissed him hard. She ignored the sand digging at her knees as she climbed over Bashari.

He gently pushed her back and looked her straight in the eye. "Are you sure?"

Chayera bit her lip and nodded. "I truly do need you. I always will. No matter how short our time together may be." Bashari simply nodded and leaned to kiss her.

As she kissed him back, he moved them so that he was on top. Bashari ran his hands through her hair, past her body, and under her back. As his hands ran down her body, he occasionally put pressure on with his thumbs earning him sighs of pleasure from his queen. Her hands teased his clothes and lightly scratched his back. He kissed her neck and did everything he had dreamt of doing with her. As his lips trailed across her collarbone, he whispered, "You truly are a goddess." The warm breath caused her to shiver. Chayera smiled and brought his face to her lips once more. As their tongues dueled for dominance, Bashari's hand slipped down to her coverings. Her breathing hitched, but she didn't dare stop him. She had wanted this for so long.

As he began to take her coverings off, she did the same to him. In no time, the two lovers were naked under the hot desert sun. Bashari stopped and looked down at his queen. She was breathing harder than normal, her eyes were bright, and her mouth was slightly parted. He smiled and lay his lips between her breast, trailing down her stomach then back up. She hooked one leg around his waist as his lips reached her erect nipple. Chayera gasped and moaned as his hot mouth ran hungrily over her breast. Feeling as if she should do something, she focused on his shoulders. Rubbing them, scratching them, anything to show how much she loved him. He stopped his ministrations and went back to his queen's full lips. In between kisses, she made her demand. "Love me." And he did.

He loved her right there in the sand.

Afterwards, Bashari made an announcement. "I'm going to tell Katar. I have to."

Suddenly, everything seemed to blur. "What?" Shayera asked.

Bashari opened his mouth but there was no sound. Shayera screamed for him.

She felt herself being pulled back and she reached out for him. "No!"

* * *

><p>"It's alright. You're safe."<p>

'Bashari?' Shayera thought. She opened her eyes and saw John. "John?"

He smiled. "Hey Sleepy Head. Have a dream?"

Shayera nodded and closed her eyes. Was it a dream? Or was it a memory?

"Hey." John said softly. Shayera opened her eyes and saw his concerned look.

"Hey." She parroted softly with a small smile. Then the smiled vanished. "John." She said urgently. "Did I lose him? Why am I still breathing? How am I still breathing? Oh God, is this another dream? I'm really dead aren't I? Oh god. I died. I knew it."

"Shayera. Stop." John grabbed her face gently with a hand. "You didn't lose him. You are alive. The baby is fine. And it's not a dream." He kissed her forehead. "Everything is fine."

Shayera opened her mouth to say something, but a visitor came in the room.

"Mari!" Shayera sat up. When she flinched, John immediately tried to help, but she brushed him off. "I am so sorry. I never had the chance to tell you."

Mari walked over to her and looked straight into her eyes and smiled. "We all knew it was going to happen. Don't worry about me. I've moved on." She chuckled lightly. "I'm actually on my way to meet someone. But I heard that you were safe and decided to come see you. If you don't mind, I'd like to have a word with you alone." Both girls looked at John. He threw his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, I'm leaving." He turned and walked away reluctantly. At the door, he turned around. "If you need anything, either of you, I'll be right outside the door." Then he left.

Mari sat on the bed and looked out the window. Shayera watched her. Mari looked as if she were about to say something that she didn't know how to. Her shoulders slumped slightly and she started to speak.

"That night was terrible. I was so mad, hurt, and somewhere deep down, I wasn't that surprised. While you were gone, he never gave up on looking for you. He didn't sleep, didn't eat. Eventually, I was convinced that he'd go crazy looking for you. I never thought that you'd ever be kidnapped. We all know that there are people out there who hate you, but…it just never occurred to me that anything would ever happen." She looked up at Shayera.

"One night, he came to my place. He seemed absolutely broken. I think I saw him as he was after the invasion. We made up, but that night, I got to see that you really are the one for him. I don't know why the two of you never got back together sooner. There's a word for you two. It's like… " She pursed her lips as she thought. When the word came, she snapped. "Destiny! The two of you are meant to be." She grabbed one of Shayera's hands. "Please, don't let it continue on like it was before your… absence. Don't let anything stop you."

Shayera looked down. "I don't know what will happen. We really are meant to be. We have a past that we've both seen, and even a future that he's seen."

Mari looked at her confused. Shayera then told Mari about Egypt and Warhawk. "When he told me that we had a son, I was so happy. I didn't even care if we were together or not. We had a son. I always wanted a boy of my own. But then, he crushed those dreams by saying that he was staying with you. 'I don't want to be Destiny's puppet.' He said." Shayera took her hand back and let it rest on her stomach. "But it did."

Mari took in a shocked breath. "You're pregnant?"

Shayera nodded. "When?"

"A week after J'onn let me leave the med bay after my injury."

To Shayera's surprise, Mari didn't seem to be hurt. She seemed elated. "That's amazing!" Then she hugged Shayera. When she pulled away, she had a look of wonder on her face. "It truly is Destiny."

She stood up to leave. "I have to go meet my date I've kept him waiting longer than necessary, but tell John something for me."

Shayera nodded.

"If he doesn't get back with you, I'm going to make sure he does. Either with words, or an ass kicking. I'll even let him choose." Mari walked to the door. "I call dibs on godmother."

The two heroines laughed and Mari left. Immediately, John stepped in.

"Well? How was it?" He asked, pulling a chair up beside her bed.

Shayera smiled. "Good."


	17. Beautiful

"_Wow. Someone sure did a number on this place." -Flash_

Over the next week, John and Shayera received many visitors. Among the main ones were Carter, Wally, and Mari. Other visitors included Batman and the other original 7. Shayera would never admit it out loud, but she loved the attention. After being alone for so long, she craved all the human contact she could get. And John provided the right amount. As she talked with her guests, he wouldn't say much. He'd simply hold her hand and trace random shapes on the back of her hand with his thumb, or rub her lower back. When they were alone, he'd crawl in the small bed with her, and let her lay on top of him. As he held her, he'd run his hand softly down her hair, between her wings, and back up as he whispered sweet things to her in order to lull her to sleep.

Another thing she wouldn't admit was that every night, she wished, and wished for that dream. Or was it a memory? She still wasn't sure. She wanted to believe it was a memory. There was so much that they didn't see.

While Shayera recovered, Hro was dealt with. Superman decided, and the rest of the main 7 agreed, that Shayera would be the one to decide what was to be done with Hro. When Shayera was told this, she didn't say a word. So, as Shayera was stuck in the med bay, Hro was in a cell.

Eventually, it was decided that Hro would be sent out into space with nothing but the clothes on his back. He was told to never return to Earth. Right before he left, Shayera walked up to him and slapped him, hard. Then she turned away and never thought of him again. There were too many good things coming and nothing could ever ruin it. Nothing at all.

* * *

><p>At the week and a half mark, Shayera was getting tired of waking up in the same white room. She decided to wait for J'onn to come in for his daily checks on her health, to make her small and simple request. Soon John woke up as well. With a small kiss on the cheek and a promise to return as soon as possible, John left to retrieve breakfast. When he came back, he wasn't alone. Both J'onn and Batman came in as well. Shayera sat up and looked at J'onn, just as she opened her mouth; John's voice cut her off.<p>

"Don't even ask."

Her mouth closed and she sent a glare his way before she tried again. "I want to leave this stupid room. If you won't let me walk around, at least let me stay in my own room."

J'onn walked past her and looked at her charts and began his routine of checkups. Checking her wing, her stitches, and the baby. "If I'm right, then you should be somewhere between 12 and 13 weeks. I'd say that today would be a great day for an ultrasound."

Shayera's mouth hung open. "Ultrasound? As in I'll be able to see my baby?"

J'onn smiled and nodded. "Yes."

Shayera smiled and laid back down. "Let's do it!"

John set the food down and sat in the chair beside Shayera's bed and took her hand. J'onn rolled over the machine that had the familiar logo of Wayne Enterprises. Shayera only smiled and lay still as she waited.

J'onn got the gel. "This may be a little cold."

Before she could say anything, the gel was on and J'onn turned on the machine. The room was quiet as J'onn searched for the baby. Everyone in the room knew the moment he found it when a smile appeared on his face. He turned the screen towards the happy couple and waited for their reactions.

Shayera had a look of wonder on her face. John looked as if nothing could make him happier. Batman smiled a little, but then slipped out of the room. He needed to go find his happiness as well. Shayera gripped John's hand tighter. "He's beautiful." Her voice seemed to crack.

John leaned his head onto Shayera's and agreed. "He sure is."

A tear slipped out of Shayera's eye. J'onn stood up and grabbed the picture he had just printed for them and handed it to Shayera. He wiped off the gel and looked at the couple. "I'll leave the two of you alone. I'll be back later. And again, congratulations."

After the Martian left, Shayera spoke as she looked down at the picture. "I thought that I would never get him. And yet, here he is."

"It's my fault it took so long."

Shayera looked up at John. "We're both at fault here. We're here now, and that's all that matters."

John smiled and cupped Shayera's face. "You know I love you." He kissed her lips.

She smiled. "I know." And she kissed him again. This time with the passion that showed him that everything would finally be ok. It was a passion that exploded from their hearts and spread joy and love throughout their bodies. It was a passion that let them know that Forever, started now.

* * *

><p><strong>-4 months later-<strong>

"Where are we going?" Shayera asked, clearly annoyed. By now, her stomach was ballooning, her feet swollen, and her attitude was terrifying.

"Wait and see. It's a surprise!"

"Wally, I know I've said this too many times. But I will say it again. I swear on Thanagar itself, if you don't tell me where you're taking me, I will make you the fastest man alive with a limp!"

Flash laughed out loud. "No offense Shay, but I could crawl as slow as a snail and you still wouldn't be able to get over your own two feet. They're huge!"

From the back seat of the Javelin, Shayera attempted to claw at the back of Flash's head. When she failed to reached him, she groaned. "Wally West, I hate you."

Again, the speedster laughed again. "You love me and we all know it."

Shayera said nothing and crossed her arms. 10 minutes later Wally landed the Javelin. Shayera looked out the window. "Where are we?"

"I can't tell you yet. You'll have to go inside to find out. Come on." Wally grabbed her hand and pulled her out. "Damn Shayera, you're huge!"

"Shut up! You try being pregnant!"

"No thank you. I thank God every day for making me the stud that I am. I can't ruin it by having a kid."

Shayera rolled her eyes as her feet touched the ground. As she looked around, her breath was stolen.

The two heroes were surrounded by nature. When she turned around, she could see mountains and lakes as far as the eye could see. Turning around again, she saw trees, and under those trees was a beautiful house. Most of the walls seemed to be glass. The rest was wood. It reminded her of the house in some movie Wally had forced her to watch. Orphan, she thought it was called.

"Whose house is this?"

Wally landed behind her. "Go inside and find out."

Shayera took a little step forward, and then make her way to the house. As she opened the door, she was met with a very, very loud "SURPRISE!"

Shayera took in a shocked breath and looked around the room. Inside, were the original members and most of the league. "What's going on?"

Mari walked in front of the crowd. "It's a party, girl."

"For what?"

John stood out and grabbed her hand. "A house warming party."

Shayera's eyes widened. "Is this our house?"

John smiled and kissed her. "It is."

* * *

><p>And the party started. There was music, food, and presents. Along with that, there were stories, laughter, and plenty of loving words. To say the party was uneventful would be a lie. Shayera was all smiles, but soon she started to feel a sharp pain. She ignored it. She didn't want anything to stop this night. Stupidly, she made the mistake of getting up. Instantly, she doubled over in pain. "Oh God."<p>

John was at her side. "What's wrong?" His voice was full of concern.

Shayera managed a small smile. "It's time."

John smiled and kissed her cheek. "Wally! Grab the bag! The baby is coming!" Someone turned off the music and the guests cheered. John put a finger to his com- link. "Mr. Terrific, 4 for transport."

John, Shayera, Wally and J'onn appeared in the watchtower. All 3 men rushed Shayera to the med bay. By now her contractions were coming hard and fast. "ARRRGHHH!" Shayera screamed. Her right hand gripped John's left hand and her left hand grabbed Wally's right. Both men were suffering and thought their hands would surely break. Bursting through the med bay doors once again, J'onn prepared to deliver a baby.

5 hours later, 5 hours of pain, tears, cursing, and plenty of screaming, Rex Stewart was born.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking that the next chapter will be the last. It'll be the Epilogue. But don't fret! I do have a story planned! Different plot and everything. <strong>


	18. Happily Ever After

-8 years later-

"Rex! Don't you run from me!" Shayera yelled as she laughed. This was normal. Rex, running away when it was time for homework, and Shayera running after him. In the house, even though it was big, Shayera still couldn't fly in it.

"Never Mommy!" His laughter spread through the house and tickled Shayera. In reality, Rex didn't mind homework. He was a smart kid and the teachers all adored him. He just loved being chased more. She was about to yell back when Rex made the mistake.

It was the same mistake he made every time they played this game. Rex ran outside.

Ever since J'onn said it was safe for her to fly after giving birth to Rex, Shayera flew as often as she could with him. Being in the air quickly became second nature to him. Sometimes, he would fly with Shayera, sometimes with John, but his favorite time flying was at sunset with both his parents.

Even though he was young, Rex understood love. He saw it in his father's eyes when he looked at his mom. He saw it in his mother's soft smile whenever his father kissed her hand or simply held it. To him, they were the perfect couple. He always heard the same thought whenever his uncles and aunts talked to him about his parents. Uncle Wally said that he got them together; everyone knew he was lying but they all laughed. Aunt Mari would always smile as she stated that his parents were the best example of destiny. Uncle Carter, along with Shayera, would teach Rex about his Thanagarian heritage. When the two adults brought up the first Thanagarians who came to Earth, Katar and Chayera Hol, the two would share a knowing glance. Rex never asked because he knew they wouldn't tell him.

Uncle J'onn and Batman, he refused to be called uncle, spent time with Rex inside the watchtower. They simply taught him things he would never learn in school, such as the locations of various planets, or the correct way to fuse metal and make all sorts of gadgets. Along with Batman, Aunt Diana would almost always be with him. Around Aunt Diana, Batman smiled, whether they were at their house, Wayne Manor, or the watchtower. Uncle Wally would tell Rex about a dark, dark time where Batman was the brooding man he was today, but worse! He never smiled, and worked like mad. He never would give Diana the time of day. But Rex couldn't believe that.

Whenever they were all at Wayne Manor for a holiday or a party, Batman turned to Uncle Bruce, and Rex was exposed to more love. Like his parents, Uncle Bruce and Aunt Diana would sometimes move away from the crowd of guests to a lone corner of a room and simply be together. He'd see Uncle Bruce's smirk and Aunt Diana's full out grin as the two stood closely together.

It seemed that Rex was surrounded by family and love.

As soon as Rex ran outside, Shayera charged out the door. She could hear Rex's shriek of joy as he realized his mother had started flying.

"Hmm." She said. "I wonder where Rex could be." Even though she could see his feet as he attempted to hide behind a bush.

Rex laughed quietly in his hand.

Shayera flew up, up, and up into the air and soon disappeared from Rex's sight. He wanted to move from his hiding spot to see her, but he didn't dare move. If he moved, he lost the game. And Rex hated losing. To his left, he heard a twig snap and he jerked his head in that direction, just as Aunt Mari taught him. As Batman taught him, Rex kept his gaze towards the sound and walked backwards to blend in with the shadows.

In the shadows, Rex was reminded of a time Uncle Wally was babysitting him. To amuse Rex, Uncle Wally had done an impression of Batman. "I am the Dark Knight! He who must brood!" He put his arm horizontally in front of his mouth, acting as if he had a cape. "I hide from Amazons in the shadows so they cannot see me when they are angry I forgot an important date." Rex was laughing even harder now that he saw Batman had joined them in the room. If he weren't laughing so hard, he would've warned his uncle.

Wally laughed with him, still oblivious to the new addition to the room, and continued. "I have pointy ears so that bats will accept me. I use batarangs because I'm too cool for anything else. Who needs to fly when you have grapples?" Wally took on a thoughtful pose. "However, one thing puzzles me. How could anyone brood when they have this awesome stud as a friend?" Wally flexed and showed his muscles as Batman came up behind him.

"They can when they have to hear you talk."

Uncle Wally nearly jumped out of his skin and immediately apologized.

Back in the woods, Shayera decided to swoop down and grab her son. She dived down and aimed for her son. His back was towards her, but at the last moment, he turned and faced her. The grin on his face was contagious. As Shayera grabbed her son, she shot up and flew high into the sky. Rex screamed with joy and wrapped his arms tightly around his mother's neck. All of a sudden, a green flash appeared in Rex's peripheral vision.

"Daddy!" He screamed. His mother looked too. And again, Rex saw that love that was between his parents.

John got closer and flew side by side with his two favorite people in the world. "Hey buddy." John grinned.

"Hey Lantern." Shayera said. Her wing lightly tapped his arm.

"Hey beautiful." Shayera chuckled.

She readjusted Rex and held her hand out towards John. Naturally, he took it and held it as if she were the most delicate thing in the world. The family of three continued to fly as the sun began to set. To them, this was a family tradition that they would never grow tired of.

* * *

><p>-3 years later-<p>

"Hey Sweetie. How was school?" Shayera asked as she heard her son come in.

"Hey mom. It was fine. We had to write a paper on what we wanted to be when we grew up."

Shayera dried her hands and faced her son. "Well, what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Rex hung his jacket and reached for a cookie and a mug of hot chocolate his mom had prepared for him. "I want to be a hero. I have to do homework so I'll be in my room, ok?"

Shayera smiled and stopped him. "Any ideas for a superhero name?"

Rex stopped and looked at his mom. "I'm not sure yet." He grabbed a notebook from his book bag. "So far, I've drawn a sketch. I'd have a metal suit, maybe an axe or mace like yours, and the best part? I'd have wings and would be able to fly. The name? I'm still thinking. All I know is that I want the word 'Hawk' in it. Anyway, thanks for the hot chocolate mom." He kissed his mother's cheek and went to his room.

Shayera sat down at the kitchen table and looked at one of the drawings Rex had left behind.

The figure was muscular and in flight. His wings were black with a silver trim and spread in flight. He had long silver boots with a red trim, black pants with more silver, a silver belt, _'He sure likes silver.'_ , and on the hero's chest, was the symbol that represented Thanagar.

Behind her, Shayera heard someone take in a shocked breath.

"Warhawk." John whispered.

* * *

><p>-5 years later-<p>

"Mom! MOM!"

Shayera came crashing into Rex's room. "What?"

Rex shot her a dazzling smile. "It's done."

Over the past 2 years, Rex had become determined to be a hero. He had started to make a suit of his own, but even he didn't have the technological intelligence as the person he desperately wanted help from. Batman.

So, the two worked and worked. Rex refused to let Batman do any of the work. All he needed was advice and guidance when it came to doing something new.

Also, over the years, Rex had grown up so fast. He was 16 now. Captain of the football team, straight A student, and was of the most popular and nicest guy at his school. All the girls wanted him, and all the guys wanted to be him. But popularity wasn't important to him. Becoming a hero like his parents was.

"Oh Rex." Shayera said softly as she put her hand over her mouth. "It's perfect."

John slowly came to the room. "It really is."

There before them, was the suit that was familiar to both. To John, it brought back memories of a certain trip to the future, and to Shayera, it reminded her of that day 5 years ago.

"It's time." John said as he walked towards his son.

"For what?"

"Training."

* * *

><p>-2 years later-<p>

"This is Lois Lane reporting to you live from the metro tower. Today, we have exciting news of a new hero. Warhawk. His identity is unknown, but one thing is certain, he is a hero that we want around for a long time." The camera panned out and stopped at a figure flying in the distance.

"Here he is now!"

The silver figure circled around the press and lightly touched the ground with his feet. Immediately, the press surrounded him.

"Who are you?"

"What does your name come from?"

"What are your powers?"

"Are you a member of the Justice League?"

"Where did you come from?"

The figure laughed. Low and deep. "I'm just a regular, normal guy. My name, Warhawk, comes from a super hero who has been my model my whole life. I know her as Shayera Hol. I-"

"You mean Hawkgirl? The one who betrayed the earth and her own people?"

Warhawk turned to the reporter who had interrupted him.

"I mean Shayera Hol. A member of the Justice League, a member of the original 7. A hero who sacrificed everything to save her adopted home. Anyway, to answer your questions, I'll be around for a long time. You should be able to find out all about my powers and abilities in time. And yes, as of today, I am the newest member of the League."

Behind him, the doors to the Metro Tower opened. Two heroes stepped out and came to stand on either side of Warhawk. The heroes werer the League's very own Shayera Stewart and John Stewart. Shayera put a hand on Warhawk's shoulder.

"It's time for our newest member to fill out reports of his mission and continue his training. Even though he is now a hero, he's still a rookie." She smiled and looked at her husband. "What do you think John?"

John smiled and faced the press. "No comment."

The crowd of reporters laughed and launched more questions.

"Mr. Stewart! Mrs. Stewart! How is your marriage?

"How is Rex?"

"What do you think of the League's new hero?"

John walked over to Shayera and slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Then he faced the crowd. "Better than ever."

Then the three heroes turned and walked into the Metro Tower.

"Don't think you're getting away with going on that mission. Your uncle Flash never should've taken you." Shayera said in a stern, but proud voice.

Behind her, John and Rex knuckled touched. John wasn't angry like Shayera. He was about to burst from all the pride. His son had saved the day, sure he snuck out of the tower with Flash, but in the end, he saved people. Just like his parents.

"I am glad that you're safe though. I'm proud of you." Shayera stopped and faced her son.

He was shocked to see tears in her eyes. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Mom."

"Oh!" She grabbed her son and hugged him hard. "I want you to stop growing this instant. But I know that you'll just continue to grow."

"We're proud of you son." John said. He stepped closer to his family and engulfed them into his arms.

Rex laughed. "A family of freaks. A Thanagarian, a Green Lantern, and a Human Thanagarian hybrid."

"No." Shayera pulled out of the hug and wiped her eyes. "We're a family of heroes. Us, and the League. And we'll always be there for each other."

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe it. I am finally done with this. Thank you all who have reviewed and read this. Thanks to all of you who have waited and stayed with me throughout this whole thing.<strong>

**Just because this story is done, that doesn't mean that I'm done too. There are going to be other stories. One is planned now! **

**Anyhoo, I hope you all enjoyed these flashes of Rex's life. Ciao!**


End file.
